


Twelve Years

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Fun With Shega [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Smut, Desire, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A very late birthday present for VorchaGirl! She asked for the James romance in the Citadel DLC done right!At the party after stopping her clone, James and Shepard finally let themselves give in to their desires and fraternize...





	Twelve Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



She leaned against the railing on the second floor of the apartment, overlooking the party and watching everyone dancing—aside from Joker—and enjoying the party. It was nice that they got to have a semblance of time to themselves where they could just forget the war, forget the Reapers, and just relax. And they needed it. Something cold brushed against her arm and she startled, before realizing it was just James offering her a beer, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she reached out to take the bottle from him. Her fingertips accidentally brushed his—the tips of James’ ears turning red at the contact. Just an innocent touch and his mind was reeling, especially because of their near constant flirting. He clinked his bottle against hers, an emotion she couldn't place lurking behind his eyes as he watched her bring the drink to her lips. He leaned against the railing, warm arm rubbing hers, his muscular body emanating heat as he stood beside her. She was close enough he could smell the perfume she wore, a light floral scent that he couldn't get enough of. He'd pretty much been a goner from the moment they met—Anderson hadn't told him who his charge was, so imagine his surprise when Naomi Shepard rounded the corner wearing nothing but a towel dress, playing a game of Tetris on a handheld device, and making some snide remark. Though apparently she hadn't expected him either—not when she wasn't wearing clothes...and the image of her like that had been seared into his memory. But he'd pushed her away, afraid of falling in too deep and losing everything he'd worked for.

Not pushing the issue had only exacerbated his love for her.

“You throw a hell of a fiesta, Lola. Everyone's having a great time.”

Naomi cocked her head to the side, bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a swig, James suddenly wishing he was her beer. “Even you?”

“Yeah…”

“Then why are you up here with me, and not down there with them, dancing and having a good time before we have to get back at it?”

Damn...she could see right through him.

“I could ask you the same question, but I won't. I wanted to apologize for what I said before—I was out of line.” James set his beer down on the railing and rubbed the back of his neck.

She shook her head, placing her hand atop his—the one still on the railing—and giving it an affectionate squeeze. “You weren't. I get it—relationships when you're in the same squad get tricky and you have absolutely nothing to apologize for.”

“You're smart, beautiful, strong, caring and understanding, and I can't get you out of my head—and when we're on a mission I'm watching your back and the rest of you too. I was scared about this whole thing going sideways.” He glanced over at her, cheeks tinged with pink and eyes darkened with desire, the warmth from her hand driving him on. “But the thing is, Lola, I want you...all of you.”

“You're sure?”

James had never been more sure of anything in his life.

He turned his head as he nodded, realizing for what wasn't the first time how close they were, her eyes sparkling, and he felt drawn in. Naomi pressed a gentle finger to his lips when he leaned in to kiss her, hand wrapping in the fabric at his chest of his white tee and tugging. James smirked and followed along behind her to the bedroom, his eyes roaming appreciatively up and down her body as he kicked the door closed behind them. Her lower lip disappeared under her teeth as she watched him watch her, an excited smirk playing about his lips before he closed the distance between them. Rough fingers tilted her head, his lips firmly but gently crashing against hers as he cupped the back of her head. James groaned low in his throat as he ran his hands down her body, her curves molding to his hands before she pressed herself against him, grinding her hips against the bulge in his pants. A shiver ran down her spine when James slid her tank top up her body and helped her out of it before he turned his attention to her bra, wrapping his arms arm her to unhook it, his granite chest brushing hers. Her hands came up to cover her breasts as James took a step back, eyeing her appreciatively, before easing her pants down her legs, Naomi stepping out of them and kicking the garment away. His hands were at her hips, lifting her onto the bed and depositing her on her back in the center.

She was like something out of a wet dream: her mousy brown hair splayed across the pillow, flashes of rainbow colors peeking out from under her neck. The lights glinted off her porcelain skin as she gazed up at him through her long lashes, one arm demurely covering her breasts and looking just like the alliance pin-up poster of her he'd had when he was sixteen. It had been taken two years before Elysium, her smolder at the camera while wearing nothing more than a pair of camo pants that were open about her hips, black thong exposed underneath with one arm across her breasts and a pistol in the other hand. He'd lost his virginity to that poster—and now he had the real thing in front of him, legs wide open, a flimsy black scrap of fabric between her thighs the only thing she still wore. Looking down at her, he hesitated, his brain still trying to process how they'd gotten here...to him having the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and the reason he'd joined the Alliance almost completely naked as she lay beneath him. He fiddled with the sides of her underwear unsure of where he wanted to start—he wanted to kiss and touch every inch of her—before she reached up to take his face between both hands and stroke his jaw with her thumbs, the action exposing herself to his appreciative gaze.

“I’m not saying I don't want this...in fact, I've been thinking about it for far longer than I should admit, but we don’t have to do this if you're uncomfortable. It won't change anything—you belong on the Normandy.”

James' gaze snapped to hers in surprise. “That's not it at all! I just don't know which part of you I want to explore first! I've wanted you for twelve years, Lola.”

Grey eyes widened as her lips gaped open, making him flush red at his sudden confession—it wasn't how he'd wanted to tell her, that was for certain. She was asking him to put aside the chain of command, think of them as just two people, but if he couldn’t, she’d understand. He'd undressed her aside from removing her underwear, and deposited her in the middle of the bed, and she was trying to figure out if he really wanted this. That despite how much she craved this—craved him—she was still thinking of his career in the Alliance. His heart swelled; Shepard didn’t want to force him and that meant the world to him...especially, because of how bad he really did want her. Brushing her cheek with his thumb, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers as he pulled her into his lap and showered her in several fiery and needy kisses. Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck, melting against him, and opening her mouth against his, letting their tongues intertwine, James swallowing her contented sigh. Angling herself as close as she was able, the fabric of his t-shirt rubbing her nipples. Groaning, James’ tongue trailed tantalizingly across her lower lip, one hand slipping under her neck and tangling in her rainbow hair.

She was so soft and now that he'd tasted her, he wanted more; this was exactly what he wanted—breaking the rules never felt so good.

Naomi's hands wandered to the hem of his shirt before tugging the offending garment off over his head so they were skin to skin. It was hard to believe he hadn't given into to her charms sooner because she felt amazing, the curves of her body molding to his hand, her fingers dipping below his waistband. Pulling away reluctantly, he bumped his forehead against hers, relishing in her body heat from just that little touch, as his eyelids fluttered shut to capture the moment, a tiny smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. His heart palpitated and he was convinced she could hear it pounding against his ribcage. Placing feather light kisses to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, and her shoulders—kisses trailing lower still. Gentle, calloused fingers stroked the curve of her breasts, Naomi arching her back off the mattress with a quiet, broken moan. He smiled down at her, a plea hidden behind her grey eyes, but she didn't say a word. She'd given him complete control and an out in case he decided he didn't want to do this anymore.

Lifting her hips, James tugged her underwear off and dropped the thong haphazardly on the floor, forgotten as soon as they left his sight. His fingers glided up her legs, big hands wrapping around her thighs and parting them in one fluid motion, exposing her to his gaze as he stroked his way between her thighs, teasing her clit and feeling how wet she was already as she shuddered under his touch. He dipped a finger into the moisture pooling at her entrance, a strangled sound from her lips making him grin as he caught her eye, bringing that same finger to his lips and sucking it clean with a groan of approval. Her breathing was ragged as she watched. Draping one leg over his shoulder, James bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on her clit, Naomi's hands gliding over the buzzed sides of his hair before finding purchase in his faux hawk, her back arching, shoulder blades pressing into the mattress as he sucked the little bud between his lips, tugging gently.

“James…” She breathed. “Please…”

Growling in approval at the way she moaned his name, he made eye contact as he grinned from his position between her legs, his chin glistening in the artificial light, tongue flicking teasingly against her clit. A shiver ran through her, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as the tiny licks sped up, James burying himself in his task. Naomi's eyelids fluttered shut as he began kissing his way up her stomach, her chest, lips grazing her skin in the softest caress. Taking both of her wrists in one hand, James pinned her arms above her head as he brought the tip of his throbbing erection against her center, rubbing it up and down her slick folds, her leg still draped over his shoulder and causing a delicious stretch in her thigh muscles when he pressed his chest to hers. His free hand slipped between them, cupping her breast gently and  eliciting a broken gasp from her lips as he smoothed his palm over her pebbling nipple, drawing small circles around it with his thumb.

James growled low in his throat as he hilted himself inside her, filling her, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her breast and chasing a shiver across her body. He bent his head to capture her lips with his, swallowing her gasp of delight, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Opening his mouth against hers, he let their tongues intertwine a flush spreading from her cheeks to the rosy tips of her breasts, wetness surging between her legs as he tugged at her nipple gently. They pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard as his mouth trailed hungry, possessive kisses down her neck, his hand sliding down her skin, the curves of her body molding to his touch. Nipping gently at her shoulder, a moan emanated from her throat, Naomi melting into his touch and meeting him thrust for thrust. Practiced fingers stroked her clit, spreading her arousal around the tiny nub, movements deliberate. Her walls clamped tightly around his cock, his rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers.

“Mi dio, Lola.”   
  
“Fuck…” The word a long, drawn out plea hanging in the air between them as he thrust forward pumping into her slowly, deeper and harder, Naomi rolling her hips up into his. “Harder...”    
  
“Almost there…” James panted, clamping his lips down on her pulse point and sucking hard.

He thrust forward, once, twice, drawing a sigh from her lips—his breathing labored as his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. Her heat surrounded him, making him shudder and thrust harder into her, thumbing her clit in a circle, faster, as he felt himself teetering at the edge of ecstasy. They shook with need, electricity swirling and crackling in the air between them. He thrust home, deep and hard, Naomi's body arched towards him, her whole world exploding, leaving her limp and drained. James grinned and rocked his hips as he released her hands, savoring the feeling of her lingering quivers around his shaft. Burrowing his face into her neck, he emptied himself inside of her, filling her with his heat. Damn. He hadn't lasted as long as he hoped—having wanted her for twelve years—but she didn't seem to mind, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him down on top of her, their chests rising and falling together. He opened his mouth to apologize for how quickly he'd finished, but stopped short when she started talking.

“You realize the entire crew is going to have something to say about this? We weren't exactly subtle.” She sighed.

James chuckled, placing a gentle kiss to her shoulder, his hand wandering absently up and down her body before rolling off of her and onto his back, lowering her onto his already hard again erection. “Let's give them more to talk about, then.”

She giggled.


End file.
